The Fear Of Being Loved
by FoxfaceSwag5
Summary: Sister of Finnick Odair, Rhode Odair has lived in district 4 her whole life, never fearing being reaped. But when she gets thrown into these unfair games what will she find? In this re-written story of the 74th Hunger Games, new characters face new challenges. Peeta and Katniss will still be in it. Rated T because it The Hunger Games.


My heart beats wildly as I am lifted into the arena. Every inch or me covered with chill bumps. _Breath, Rhode, Breath. _I tell myself. I try to make sense of everything that I am seeing. Woods, A lake, More woods. Not great opportunities for a girl from district 4, But I'll have to make it work. "Let the 74th annual Hunger Games Begin!" Says a voice, that belongs to the announcer Claudius Templesmith. The metal platform under my feet finally comes to a stand still and I can now see each and every one of my opponents. Dillyn, The career tribute from my district, has a menacing smile on his face. But, mostly everyone else just looks terrified, Shaking and what not. I spot the blonde boy who smiled at me earlier in the week. Our eyes meet momentarily then we both look away. How could I have not even gotten his name? I guess that doesn't matter now though. My brother, Finnick, says that he has no chance out there. He is from district 12. But, If I don't win he would be my second pick, I definitely don't want Dillyn to win even if it does mean wealth for my district. We have enough of that anyway.

The blinding sun reflects off of the golden cornucopia, I look around to see scattered survival gear and weapons. The closer you get to the cornucopia the more stuff there is. I know that it is set up that way so all the tributes will be brought together and there will be a huge bloodbath. I am not stupid enough to fall for that. I set my eyes on a backpack, beside the boy from District 6. _That's mine. _I think.

Before I really have time to collect all of my thoughts the gong sounds. That dreaded sound that initializes the beginning of the games. Now there is no way out. Even I win I will never be free. I will be capitol property the rest of my life. I feel my heart drop to my stomach and adrenaline rush through me. I start running to the backpack, just as I am about to retrieve the backpack district 6 falls on top of it dead. The strap of the backpack is still visible. I pull on it as hard as I can. I finally get it out from under the blood soiled body and run.

You would think that more people would be after me, since I got a 11 in training in everything, But they could care less. They are to busy fighting for some dried fruit, while I run safely into the woods.

I keep running/walking/jogging for about 4 hours. I want to make sure I am well out of the careers territory, all though they will come hunting tonight. Katniss Everdeen will probably be at the top of their list though. She is the girl who took the place of her twelve-year-old sister at the reaping, and since then she has done nothing but shock people. Coming out wearing fire at the opening ceremonies, While I got to wear some stupid fish suit. Getting an 11 in training, the only person to do that other than me. Refusing the blonde boy's love, when he announced that he loved her on national television. It's a pity really, that she refused him, she could have used him to her advantage.

I stop at bundle of bushes, to see what supplies I've got. A full gallon of water, A pack of beef strips, A hook thing that I think is used for rock climbing, some rope and a sheet of plastic. Well, That doesn't help much. I allow myself to drink some water and keep moving. It looks like it's about noon and I need to find some food. Something falls off my neck, I look down to see my district token. A pearl, that Finnick had given me, hanging on a silver chain. I pick it up smiling, thinking of that day.

Water surrounded me as I swam through the ocean. My ocean. I was gathering oysters for my Dad, because he knows that I can swim deeper and hold my breath longer than just about anyone in District 4. Finnick was at the capitol, as usual. He was never around since his games. The ladies of the capitol were always demanding Finnick Odair. I come to the surface of the water to get some air when I see a familiar face. "Better get out of that water before you turn to a prune, Shark Bait!" Said Finnick with a smile. "Finn!" I said swimming quickly to shore with the oysters in my net. I made my way out of the water and over to Finnick, I quickly hugged him pro-longing his embrace for as long as he would allow. Now I will probably never get to hug him or, anyone again. "You were gone so long this time! I thought you'd forgotten about me." I said. "How could I forget about the one and only Rhode Odair? Just the sight of you is life changing." Finnick said messing with me. "Finn, You know what I mean. I miss you so much when you're gone."

We both sat down on a rock by the shore and started peeling the shells off of the oysters. "You don't have to take it you know. You don't have to do what they say all the time." I said throwing a shell out into the water. "Oh, but I do! And so do you Shark Bait. Don't even talk like that. They could take you away from me. They could hurt you." He said, revealing a pearl from an oyster shell and placing a light kiss on my forehead.

They've hurt me all right. They screwed me for life. But, not just for that one thing I said. For lots of things. I am just to rebellious to be Finnick Odair's sister. Finnick started refusing the capitol's invitations, when I suggested and that just wouldn't do. They have to have complete control or they destroy what's stopping them. And in this case, that was me.

I put the chain back around my neck and continue to walk, but only for a moment. I then hear the first cannons. The game makers don't waste time shooting off one cannon at a time at the initial blood bath at the cornucopia, they wait until the fighting is over and shoot one round of cannons. I listen closely counting each one. 11 dead. 11 people dead in the first 5 hours in the arena. I think back to all the faces of the kids that could possibly be dead and I can't help but wonder about the Blonde boy, Katniss and even Dillyn. The odds aren't really in anyone's favor though. I guess I will just have to wait until the faces show in the sky tonight. But that feels as if its forever away.

I continue walking a short ways until I find a small stream of water. I have plenty of water but, I am not really a hunter/gatherer and I need food. So fishing it is. I don't have a lot of time in the water so I get started quickly. I pull my pants up past my knees and wade into the water. I made some sort of fishing device with the rope and rock climbing hook, Soon enough I have caught two small fish. I won't risk lighting a fire though. I know the careers will be here instantly if they see smoke. No. I won't risk that. I can eat fish raw. I've done it before. They actually consider it a delicacy in the capitol, it even has some sort of fancy name.

I think back to my goofy planner ,Gustav Macintosh, He had a fit when Finnick and I were trying to catch the stuff with a fishing hook and some string Finnick brought from home. I think that was the last time I was truly happy. Even though Finnick wasn't considered my brother. He was my mentor, Or he is my mentor. I trust him though. I look down at my two small fish, quickly skin them and then wrap them in the plastic that I have in my backpack. I feel so alone out here, yet I could die at any moment. And there are certainly cameras watching me right now. I have a deep longing in my chest. I don't quiet understand it. I continue to walk until I find a bundle of thick bushes, I crawl inside to find that it is sort of hollow on the inside. Perfect place to sleep. Judging by the sun, I know that it is late afternoon. I get comfortable in my little "home" and pull out one of my fish, and some blackberries I had gathered earlier while I was walking, and have my dinner. I would say that it's actually a pretty good meal for the first night in the arena. I wonder where the careers are right now? If they're hunting me. I know they've made an alliance, they always do. Every year there are career tributes from district 1,2 and 4. This year the careers are, Heiress and Warren from 1, Mia and Lynx from 2 and, of course, Dilyn from 4. I made sure I kept a good eye on them in training. They are remarkably good. But, no better than I am with throwing knives… If I only had throwing knives. I look up into the sky past my bushes. Sing myself a short lullaby in my head and fall asleep, while the sun is setting in the sky.

I wake up at about midnight to the sound of foot steps. Loud ones. This can't be a career though. Much to loud. I peek through a small crack in my bushes to see him. The boy. The boy with the wavy blonde hair and the kind smile. The one who risked everything to tell that girl that he loved her, just to be denied. Something rushes through me to show myself, but I know I can't. I could end up dead. We are all playing the same game. He keeps getting closer to me and that is the first time the thought crosses through my mind that he might know I am there. He might be waiting me out. But why would he? He could just as easily crawl in here and kill me.

"Rhode?" I jolt a little at the sound of my name. 'Stay still Rhode.' I think. "I know where you are." He says looking right at me through the crack. I grab the rock climbing hook, realizing that is the only form of defense I have. "I won't hurt you. I would like to become allies." Says the boy in a strong voice. I notice a dagger in his hand and something in the other. I slowly crawl out of the bushes and make my way to my feet. Alert and steady. "Oh, yeah? And why would I want to be allies with you? You only made an 8 in training." I say walking up to him taking the dagger from his hand, as I slowly started walking around him in a menacing manner. "I have no knowledge of any talents. Except for charming capitol citizens ,and that certainly doesn't make me like you anymore," he just stood there like a girl. Maybe I was wrong about him. "And you most definitely aren't going to try and steal my heart like you did Katniss Everdeen's. "

I put the knife against his stomach softly dragging it all the way to his throat. He is weak. The boy looks down into my eyes. "Fight." I whisper into his ear. We stand there looking into each others eyes, then quickly he pulls the knife from my hand. I try to reach back for it, when he stabs. I duck. Quickly, he trips me with his leg and lands on top of me, pinning me to the ground. He puts the knife up to my throat and I know for certain that my brother and my whole family will have to watch me die right now. The boys face is only inches away from mine. "Like I said," he said putting the knife down. And letting my arms and hands free. "I am not going to hurt you." The deepness and chill in his voice almost comforts me, in an odd way. He stands and reaches his hand out to me. "Allies?"

Why on earth would I ever want to be allies with him after that? I prop myself up on my arms and look at him. I roll my eyes and then stand up. I few awkward noises that sound something like a mixture of coughing and snorting come out of my mouth. I don't even know what sort of emotions are going through me right now. Hatred. No. Envy. Not even. Attraction? I look at the boy and think of the moment he first smiled at me earlier in the week. His blue eyes clear and shiny. Maybe that's it? Maybe. I Push that out of my mind immediately. No, it can't be. Only one tribute becomes victor in these cruel games. Just has to be me. For Finn. I look at the boy one more time. I can't possibly be attracted to him.

I pace back and forth for a moment, holding the dagger the boy had dropped. "On one condition." I finally say. "Don't you dare, fall in love with me too." His smile lights up the darkness that is the arena. "I think I can do that." He says, with a small laugh.


End file.
